Maan Choudhary
Appearance Maan’s body figure is muscled and handsome which is the result of working out when training every day. To get away from the stress he faces; he usually takes the day off and trains the whole day to get the anger out of him. He has brown hair swept across his forehead. His clothing usually consists of some business type of clothing. Personality Maan is a handsome, but tempered man. He wants things instant whether it is possible or not, especially in his industries. He has the mean and cold face, which is true. Though, he will not stop to kill anyone who harms his family or himself. He is shown to expect highly of others and to not be able to actually become friends with people. He hates when something goes wrong, especially if people start to talk about him. Strengths *''Brave '' *''Muscled '' *''Handsome '' *''Rich '' *''Speed '' *''Skill '' *''Has a special skill - Meditate (it’s a strength about him) '' Flaws *''Anger management '' *''Defense '' *''Resistance '' *''Expects highly of people '' *''Anti-social '' *''Doesn’t trust anyone '' *''Barely ever talks '' *''Cold '' *''Impatient '' History As a child; Maan seemed like the perfect though he was not even close. Yes, he seemed to be very smart and came from a well, rich family. Though, he didn’t know how to make friends. He didn’t have any as a kid. His grandmother actually had to come into the school asking who would be his friend, since she didn’t want her grandson to be deprived from having friends. Though that visit still didn’t make him any friends to his grandmother’s disappointment. It was one day when he met a girl, who actually fell in love with him. They were a couple for years and years, from youngsters to teens to adults, the two were always together. The day they were going to get married, the girl left Maan at the wedding stand. Ever since that day, Maan refused to ever love or trust anyone. Battle Class Description 'Monk - '''A martial arts user who only uses their hands for attacks. A monk is known for it’s speed. The strength and skill of a monk, is decent. The luck starts out to be pretty decent as well, as is the HP. The defense and resistance of a monk is terrible, and they’ll get into trouble if hit by an enemy. '''Black Belt - '''An advanced martial arts user, who like a monk is able to use their fists in battle. As the class is more advanced, it is able to wield a lance. The stats are better than before, but aren’t amazing. The speed and skill turn out to be good. The HP and luck can’t be described as good, though it cannot be described as bad, more like in the middle. The strength doesn’t show much improvement, and the defense and resistance still are as bad as they had been before. '''Samurai - '''The master of martial arts who is able to use lances and their fists in battle. Though with the promotion, it is able to wield a sword. Specialized only for samurai’s is a sword called the Kanata. The Kanata increases critical by almost sixty percent. Their speed maxes out, as does the skill. The strength and luck aren’t quite there, but they do show potential. HP turns out to be decent, it isn’t very high which means Samurais have to rely on their speed to dodge any attacks by a magic or weapon user. The defense resistance stay the same with no improvement and still show that if he were to get hit by any attack, he’ll be in a critical condition. Samurais have the ability to mediate which heals themselves and improves power by +5 in each stat for three turns. This skill can be used only two times in battle. Side note: Critical with a samurai is when they put both hands on weapon RP History The Oath Supports Genis © Windwarrior234 Gage © Zilver_Hawk Tara © Bamf Hope © Windwarrior234 Usami © DarkHaseo Copyright ''OC belongs to: Heartofpinksol - Moderator of Fire Emblem Roleplay (FERP)